


Crossings High

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Assassination Classroom, Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon), TMNT (2007)
Genre: Deal, Don't Judge Me, F/M, HArd to write from some point of views, Hope you like, IM also writing like five others, Lots of Other Characters - Freeform, M/M, Peace, TOok to long to write, Ultimate Crossover, WEll im done, best thing ever, bored, enjoy, its awesome, on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: a school with a ton of super kids. But why? Is someone planning something. And if they are, it can't be good. But there is a LOT of ships in here. Don't judge me too harshly please.





	1. Chapter 1

Star pov:

Today is the very first day at Crossings High School. I'm so excited I'm literally dancing to school  
"Marrrccoooo," I say. Then I turn when he doesn't answer. "Marco!" I yelled stopping. "Can't you wait for high school?"   
Marco looked up at me. "What oh yeah." He said. He shoved his phone in his pocket. "How's Jackie?" I asked. I was secretly happy she moved away honestly.   
"Oh she's good. She's way up in Buffalo. She's having fun" he said sadly. I frowned an grabbed his arm. "We can have the best fun" I said. "With out Jackie. This is gonna be the best year ever. Just... Me and ....." I stopped because of the crowd of kids I saw. The thing is, I knew all these people. Well most of them anyway. There was Connie, Steven, Marinette, Adrien (no clue how those two got here, they live in France) Pacifica, Dipper, mabel (them twos was my besties before Marco), Robbie and  
"Tom," I said. I crossed my arms. And leaned a little. But get this. Marco's face actually got happy when he saw Tom.   
Tom walked over to us, Holding a flaming flower. "For you" he said holding it out. But I didn't take it.   
One, because he wasn't holding it out to me  
Two, because it was in fire  
Three, because he wasn't holding it out to me.   
Four. Because he wasn't holding it out it me  
Did I mention he's not holding it out to me. He's holding it out to Marco. Marco smiled and took it. But the flames ate his sweatshirt and he took It off and yelled "Hiya!" And stomped the fire out.   
"Whoa man. Hold it at the ends." Tom said. The Marco nodded. I put the end of my wand in my mouth and chewed. Something was going on here. "Hey Tom," I said. "Wanta join us at lunch today? You can sit with us." Tom nodded. "As long as get to sit next to Marco, everything's cool." Tom said. Marco blushed as Tom walked away. Marco turned to me. "Wh-why would you do that?" He asked me. I patted his head. Then in a baby voice i said "because that's what fiends do!" He pushed my hand away. "Why are you talking like that?" I just shrugged and walked to the door. Marco didnt follow. I shrugged my shoulders again as I made my way to one if my best Earth-Friends, Mabel Pines. I saw a boy standing and talking next to her. They looked almost alike. Except that mabel cheeks were rosy and the boys nose looked like he rubbed it all day. I got up to them. "hey mabel!" I said and hugged her. She smiled a big braces filled smile. "Hey Star!" She said. I turned to the boy. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Uh my friends call me Dipper." He answered. I nodded. "I like that name. It's so," than I waved my hands around and whispered "originalllllll" the boy smiled. "Most people laugh at me." He said. I stood up straight and gestured to my whole body then pointed at my devil headband. "Do I look like i have any reason to laugh at anyone?" I said. The boy laughed then shook his head. "No" he said. I turned to Mabel. "Mabel, dipper. What's your guyses schedule?" I said pulling mine out. (Its a nine period day like my school at theirs. Just so you know) Mabel started reading. "First is math, the science, then social studies, then art, lunch, E.L.A, then free hall, wood shop and then French." Dipper pulled out his. "First is math, second is Spanish, third is social studies, then free hall, then lunch, then science, then then woodshop, then art, Then ela." I started to read mine "first is math, then Spanish, Then science. Free hall. Lunch. ELA. Woodshop. Art. Science." I looked up. "We have a lot of classes together." I stood up. Noticing we ended up in the ground and swung my arms and leg to the left. "Welp. Gotta go!" Then I ran to the right at full speed.


	2. Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same chapter as before almost just from dippers point of view

*Dipper's P.O.V.*

I was talking to Mabel about the fact I just saw two superheroes on the roof before but she said I was being paranoid. "She looked like a ladybug and he looked like a black cat," I said.   
"Ladybug. Good luck. Black cat. Bad luck. Sounds like something off of nickelodeon or something." She said. Suddenly a bolide girl walks up to us. "Mabel!"   
(Same conversation as before.).   
After going over our schedules I looked at her. "We have a lot of classes together." She nodded as the bell rung. "See you in Spanish!" She said skipping through the doors. I sighed as I watched her leave.   
She was fascinating. She hasn't laughed at my name and she seemed very optimistic. She was very lighthearted and she seemed more than others.   
Suddenly Mabel stood in front of me. She looked at me and got closer to my face. "What?" I asked. She squinted her eyes and got closer to my face.   
"You like her." She said.   
'No duh' I thought. "What makes you say that?" I asked.  
"I've seen that look. " she stated. "With Wendy. "  
I rolled my eyes. "Mable that was three years ago. Why did you bring that up?@   
She shrugged. "I dunno. Star offered me a seat with her Marco and tom At lunch. You can come to. "   
I nodded my head.  
Mabel threw her fist in the air. "Yeeesssss!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RANDOM IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> They are all sixteen. In tenth grade.   
> Next chapters gonna be told by Marco. TOMCO!!! (My second favorite ship btw. First fave is MariChat)


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOMCO AND STARDIP!!!!!! My faves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was short an if you didn't read the notes last time THEY ARE ALL THE SAME AGE- 16!!! GOT IT? GOOD

*Marcos P.O.V*

\--//--lunch--\\\\--

Star sat across from me in some conversation with a dorky kid in a cap with a tree on it. I looked at the girl sitting next to me. She was wearing an oversized sweater with a shooting star on it. She had on a purple skirt and had band aids all over her legs. Then I liked at Tom, who was next to me. Cos of star. Ya know she's a good friend but sometimes I want to strangle her. She knows I kinda maybe sorta like Tom! She did this on purpose. When I told my partners I started liking boys instead of girls they had this HUGE talk with me. Suddenly I was aware of rim snapping his fingers in front of my face  
"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head a little to fast. Tom laughed. "We'll okay boy-oh" he said and put arm on my head. I hated he was taller than me. By eighty feet. Ok only half a foot but still. Two years ago we were the same height. Two years ago I liked Jackie. Two years ago star admitted her feeling and we then fought toffee and saved the world.two years ago Jackie broke my heart. Two years ago star asked me out. Two years ago I dated star but we left on good terms. One year ago ton became our friend. One month ago unrealized I liked Tom. And I was gay.   
I must've been spacing out because now the while table was looking at me. "Marrrrcco?" Star asked. "You ok?" I looked at tom who looked like his bunny just died. "I'm fine." I said. Confused. How long had I spaced? "What's the last thing you remember us saying?" Tom asked.   
"You said 'ok boy-oh'. That's the last thing I remember being told." I said. Tom looked at me with concern. "That was half an hour ago. The bell rung twice. We're late for class." Tom said. He pulled me into a bear hug. I blushed like a tomatoe hoping he didn't notice. He pulled away and I saw he was blushing a little too. "You sure your okay?" Tom asked. I nodded then leaned back in my chair liking at the table. Suddenly I noticed the boy next to star had scooted closer to star and was leaning a little towards her while they talked. He liked Star!!   
I had to tell star later. I could tell by the way star stopped every now and then and smiled that she liked him too.   
Suddenly i was aware of Tom pulling my arm and pulling me up. "Oh eight. Class. " I said and stood up.   
Tom pulled me into another hug. "Please don't space out again. It was like you we're dead." And I suddenly realized that's why everyone had worried. I probably zoned out and stared into space saying or doing nothing. Tom pulled away and rubbed the back of his head.  
"I want to ask you something." Tom said. The bell rung. My eyes widened. "Can it wait please? I don't want to be late." I said. Waking a little backwards. Tom nodded. 

\----//--time skip. After class--\\\\----

Tom walked up to me. He was blushing bright red. He grabbed my hand, which made me blush and pulled me down the hall. He pulled me into a crook in the wall and pulled me in. It was big enough for the two if us and no one could see us. I bet noone could here us either judging how far we were in the wall. It was a tight space. We were almost nose to nose. By now I was a tomatoe. (Author intervene. Every time i write tomatoe I immediately think of Nathaniel from Ladybug. Anyone else??) Tom didn't let gk of my hand. He looked at me.   
"So," his face got a darker purple. "I wan-- ahem. Wanted to ask you-- would-- if. Argh" I felt his hand get way hotter and he shut his eyes. I stroked his arm and said "it's okay. Don't blow up. It's fine."   
Tom took a breath and I felt his hand cool.   
"Would you-- willyoubemyboyfriend?" He said then shut his eyes again.   
I blushed even harder and looked at our hands. "Y-yes." I said. "Of course I will". Tom opened his eyes. He smiled. "Really?"  
He asked.   
I nodded. The next part I had no control over. I leaned forward until our lips met. His parted against mine and I felt his hand let go of mine. Suddenly I felt his hand on my waist. He pushed me against the wall of the crook and kiss deeper. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue slither into my mouth looking for mine. It would've maybe gone on longer if star hasn't poked her head in.   
When she saw me and Tom she smiled the biggest smile. She pointed at us multiple times while screaming "I knew it! I knew it! Who knew it?" "You did." I was surprised by the second voice. "Boom!" Star said and fist bumped the other person. The boy from lunch stepped out. I suddenly realized something. "Are you guys together or?" They both blushed at the question.   
"No uh..." Star started bu then the boy said "not yet." Star blushed even harder I was suddenly aware of tons hands slowly moving up my shirt and I could fell his breathe on my neck.   
"Could you Guys maybe leave or something please?" I asked. Star noticed Tom and nodded. "Sure." She said.   
The moment they left Tom started nipping my neck. "T-Tom. That-t hurts." I said. Tom only bit harder. He leaned back to my mouth and started kissing me again but more passionately. I was almost crushed againys the wall with his force. His hands hand slithered all the way up but then he moved them back down, even slower. His tongue came back in and fought for dominance in my mouth. I did the same. But he over took me. His hand reached the waistband of my pants and that's when I stopped. "No." Was all I said.   
Tom. Smiled and hugged me then pulled back and gave me a quick kiss. A bell rung over head. "Let's get to class, safe kid." He said waking out. When I got out I swung my arm out and kicked my leg. When it landed on the ground I looked at him and said "I'm not a safe kid. In a misunderstood bad boy!" He smiled and picked me up bridal style and walked down the hall.   
I just looked at his back and relaxed my arms. "I'm not even gonna try. " I said.


	4. An Akuma! Wait. Why isnt this working?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma attacjs the school. Miracoulos ladyvug and cat noir to the res ue! Wait wheres the akuma! Found it. Uhhn i dont think hes an akuna. STAR B-FLY TO THE RESCUE!!

*Marinette P.O.V.*

"AHHH IM LATE!" i screamed grabbing my bag. My school sent some of us to America to learn. That includes me, alya, nino, nathaniel, chloe, and , ah, adrien. Not suprsingly, hawkmoth and cat noir came too. I found out cat noir is a student in my grade! How? He started talking sbout a lesson our teacher was talking about.   
I ran into the classroom and sat down aw great. I sat next to a blue haired kid (author intervene. There are way more character then just what star said. Star named the people she knew. Btw if you know and love all the show these charcters are from, I LOVE YOU<3\. BTW the person is Nagisa Shiota from assassination classroom) and next to a green haired girl (Kaede Kayano) the girl greeted me with a smile.   
"Hey, my names Kayano, thats Shi--Nagisa. Are you also a part of the transfer program?" I nodded my head. "Cool! Whats your nationality?" She asked  
i smiled. "My dads French but my moms Chinese." Kayano smiled. "Nagi and i are Japanese." (Btw this is after they killed Koro sensei). Adrein ran into the classroom and sat down in front of me. "Hey Mariette!" He said turning around. "Ai! Oh he- hi (omigosh) adrien. H-how are you?" I said. I mentally stabbed myself. "Im good. You?" He asked. Ah, hes so nice. Asking bout others. "Im-im f-good. J-just great." Tikki whispered in my ear *she was hiding in my pigtails* "real smooth Mariette. Heehee" i rolled my eyes.   
The teacher walked to the front of the room. "So some of you may know me. I am your homeroom teacher. And language You are all transfers here. My name is Mr Karasuma. Im also part of the transfers. From time to time an, uhn. AHem. colleague will step in. Ask you not to stare. Ok thanks. Ok who knows me?" Three students stood up. Nagisa, Kayano and a blonde girl.   
"Im Rio Nakamura. Call me Nakamura!" The blondie sat down . "Im Nagisa Shiota. Call me Nagisa." He sat down. "Im Kaede Kayano. Call me Kayano" then another voice, almost bores cane from the back. "Im Karma Akabane. Call me Karma." I turned my head to see a legit red head in the back. He noticed me turn and winked at me. For some reason Adrien growled. I turned to see him staring at the back too.  
Suddenly a wall exploded. A giant red lobster walked in. "Im going to the bathroom." I said and ran to the girls room.   
I girl in a green outfit, a girl in a red outfit and a girl ij a blue outfit (power Puff girls Z) stood and looked at me. "Superheroes?". I asked. " You guys can go back. I got this one. Please?" They nodded and de transformed thats when i regocnizef them. THey were Momoko, Kauru and Miyako from homwroom. They stayed and watched me. We all trusted each other with our superhero secret. We understood. "Tikki, spots on!" I ran out the bathroom and saw cat noir standing waiting for me. I nodded and we both ran. About three other kids were fighting him. Boy with black curly hair and a star on his shirt held out a pink shield and blocked what he was doing. (Steven Universe) a girl with orange hair stretched out her arm holding a blue necklace and telekenisisly throwing things at it and the last person was a girl with brown hair and a pink sweater she was sitting down reading something.out of a book and reading it. Cat noir and i ran forward. "Is this an akuma?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing for the akuma to be in." Suddenly a girl with a wand cane out. "Lobster Claw. Your supposed to be on our side/" the girl said  
"Star butterfly" he pulled out a list. "Cat noir, Marci Diaz Miraculous Ladybug, Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom, Steven Universe, April O'Neil, the uhm Turtles and Nagisa Shiota all arive at the hill at four today. We all turned our heads to look at the clock. Three thirty. Suddenly Alya came up to us. She stuck her camera in our face. " So atr you gonna go?" She asked. I nodded. Then turned to her sternly. "You are not to go anywhere near tjere ut mihht be dangerous." Cat noir piy his hand under his chin and grinned.   
He moved closer to me. "Dont worry malady. Ill protect you." Even if i have a crush on adrien and seem like i hate cat noir, i kinda might like him. But adrien comes first!  
I rolled my eyes. "Of course you will kitty. I can handle myself." The blue haired boy walked up to me. He seemed like he was about to say something id regret so i pulled him away from them.   
"Hey Mariette, are we going?" Nagisa asked. I jumped. "Im a skilled assassin i know its you." This puny little boy *who looks more like a girl than a boy honestly* was an assassin. Yeah my ass. "Uh. Yeah were going. Could be enemies or sonwthing. Dont tell anyone. By th way. About me being ladybug." I said.   
Hr tilted his head. "Nakumara, Kayano, Karma and i are alk trained assasins. Kayano and i keep secrets. I recomend you stay away from Karma and Nakamura. Especially togwther." He shivered. "They are evil" i nodded. Ok then.


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FLIPPING HOT SAUCE?!?! MORE VILLIANS?!? WHY?!?!?

All the super heroes and magical people and other stuff met at the hill they were supposed to. Star felt dippers hand grab hers and she blushed. "Hey. Do you know why we're here? I have a bad feeling." Dipper said. Star shook her head. "Nah. Marco and I were trick." Star stopper. "Wait no more like I was tricked into almost bind. Ing. My. Soul. Uh dipper give me a second ok? I'll be right back!" 

Star ran up to where Marco and Tom were talking. She grabbed Marcos arm and looked at Tom. "I'm gonna borrow him for a sec. It's urgent." 

She ran to the bench area and sat down. "Marco. I just completely remembered. WE BOUND OUR SOULS! The blood noon brings extreme consequences on those who don't keep their souls bound! I don't wanna be with you! Eh, no offense." Star said. 

Marcos eyes were wide. He blinked and they went normal. "Ah no. It's ok. I wanna be with Tom but how---" suddenly lobster claw came out. Followed by the other monsters and stuff. Then out came Ludo. 

"Ludo." Star said, backing away. Toffee came out next. Star gasped an pointed her wand at him. "We blew you up!"star said. Marco gasped and said in a small whisper. "She blew you up!" Ludo rolled his eyes. "Please. Marco. We don't need to do this all over again."

Suddenly behind lidos gang, Bill Cipher came out, with all his HenchManiacs in tow. Marco and star backed up back to the group. The whole group turned. 

Dipper threw a pen at Bills eye, just barely missing. "We destroyed you bill! We turned you to stone!" Bill rolled his eye. "I stored myself away in stan's mind. Hahaha. You should see him now!" Mabel sprayed a can of glitter glue in his eye. "Oh that burns! Why every time!" Bill screamed. 

Super shredder came out, his mutants behind him. "Da heck! How many times do we have to kill you!" Leo screamed. "Bezzzt things about mutantzzzz" Baxter Stockman started saying. "Itzzz eazzy to regenerate zzzzem." 

Ladybug walked up to Mikey and asked who this giant knife monster is. "Oh yeah. Well hes this like super ninja dude who was human and then he tried to kill my father but he killed his wife so he blamed my father and then my dad ran to New York and got turned into this giant rat and then we were born so he taught us the ways of the ninjasssssss!" Ladybug bit her lower lip and nodded. "Sure why not?" She said. 

Hawk moth walked out of the bushes, all alone. No one was mad so he couldn't akumatize anyone. (Nerdy: sucks for you. Meh*sticks out tongue*) "ladybug! Give me your miraculous and I will not fight you!" Cat Noir's stick smacked him in the face. "No!" 

Mojo crawled out with the gangreene gang behind him. Fuzzy Lumpkins fell out of a tree. "Hello power puffs." Ace said. Izzy laughed and rubbed her hands. "Oy this-a gonna be a good fight. Right ace?" She said. "Best one yet izzy." Ace said and slouched. 

Nagisa was staring at karma. They had no clue what was gonna happen. Suddenly, the Grim Reaper stepped out from the bushes. Nagisa's eyes widened and he looked at Karma. Grim reapers eyes were going crazy. "Think a class of little kids will defeat a reaper! Never!" Karma threw a wasabi ball at him, just missing. Grim reaper laughed.

Steven and Connie looked at each other. "We don't really have any villains do we?" Connie asked. Steven shook his head. "The only villain I can think of is-" Stevens eyes widened as he looked at Connie. Hers widened to. "Jasper." They both said in unison. 

Jasper came out laughing. "That's right!" She said. A ton of gen screw-up and mutations came crawling out. Jasper raised her had and all the gem screw ups bowed to her. 

Steven squinted. "What do you guys want?" He asked. 

"We want.."  
"Your miraculous."  
"Revenge."  
"Fusion!"  
"Your wand."  
"Control over the whole weird world."  
"Turtle soup."  
"Mojo wants a win!"  
"We Want To See You Fail." They all said. 

The good guys advanced and attacked. The bad guys had a huge advantage in numbers, but c'mon. These are heroes were talking bout. Soon the had tied up all the minor bad guys and had a huge pile of them on the side of the hill. The main bad Guys were left. The good guys joined in a circle. 

"Guys. We're gonna Be in way over our heads if we take our villains. Connie Steven, take shredder. Cat and I will take jasper. Pines take mojo. Koro-kids take bill. Powerpuffs take hawk moth. Star and Marco. And Tom take grim reaper and turtles take ludo. Ready. Fight!" Ladybug yelled. 

Star Marco and Tom all ran to the Reaper. He glared at them an dodged a huge wave of narwhals flying at him. Star curtsied then spun. "Flying magical boomerang blast!" He yelled. Tom took his index and middle finger and motioned it at the Reaper, sending a wave of fire at him. Marco kicked pine cones at him. The grim Reaper was confused by all the madness he fell over. Tom jumped and tied him up. He high fives Marco and star as he got off. "We," star said turning then jumping. "Are totally awesome!!" 

Mabel poked mojos nose and moved as he tried to catch her. She tickled his back then ran to his side. "Awe! He's so cute!" Mabel gushed. "Mojo is not cute! Mojo is tall and handsome!" Mojo slammed his hand to where Mabel was. She moved to dippers side and peered over his shoulder. "Ooh. Is that a curse?" She asked. 

He shrugged. "Should be." He raised his hand over his head and said "Llaf mih ekam dna ylwols mih ruoved. Eof ym wollaws ssenkrad." Suddenly dark black ropes wrapped around mojo and he fell to the floor.   
"Dang it!" Mojo cried. Suddenly dipper heard someone clap. He turned and saw star give him a thumbs up. He beamed. 

Ladybug took out her yo-yo as jasper jumped over her. Ladybug swung her yoyo out in hope of catching jasper. Her yoyo latched onto Jasper's foot but as she jumped she brought ladybug with her. "Oof!" Ladybug said as she slammed ontot the ground. Cat spun his stick and three it at jasper. Jasper caught it and snapped it. "HEY. THAT WAS MAGIC!" Cat called out. Ladybug called out her lucky charm. Red and black polka dotted rope fell in her hands. She looked around. "Got it." 

Ladybug jumped up and grabbed onto a tree branch. She swung from it and kicked jasper in the face. She landed on a tree across from the first one then lassoed jasper up with her rope. 

"Done." Ladybug said. Cat whimpered. "My staff." Ladybug put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be fixed next time we transform." Cat hugged her. 

Bubbles leaned on her bubble was and yawned. Hawk moth was going through a whole speech about his victory. "I'll capture ladybugs miraculous and cat Noir's and I will finally have the power of unmentionable powers!" Blossom throw her yoyo at him. 

"So what's you power agian?" She asked. He made a fist. "To grant other to do my bidding. I can give them any power they wish." Buttercup picked up her hammer. "So your power is to give other people powers?" She hit hawk moth with her hammer. "That's pretty lame of you ask me." Blossom tied him up with her yoyo. "That was easy." She said. They all nodded. 

Karma threw a wasabi ball into bills eye. They had tied him down the moment they were assigned to him. He really was way to take down. He can't see behind him. Karma squirted another mustard packet in his eye. "I JUST REGINERATED THAT EYE!!" Bill yelled. Karma shrugged. 

Raphael ran up a tree an landed in front of ludo. Raph picked him up and tied him. "That was no effort right there." Ludo struggled to take out his wand. Toffee has disappeared the moment they started losing. So the beginning. 

Steven made a force shield around them as shredder slammed on it, his knives scratching across it. Connie covered her ears and Steven resisted the urge to. Suddenly a yoyo hit him in the face. He looked up and saw ladybug on top of the dome. Donnetelo threw his staff and it embed itself in his arm. Star blasted him with crazy different spells while Mabel sprayed him with glitter. Steven came out of the dome and Connie attacked him with her sword. Tom blasted fire at him when shredder suddenly screamed. He fell to the floor with a knife in his back. They all turned. Kayano waved. "Hi!" She said, holding an empty sheath. 

They all high fives. "Yes!" "We did it.!" They all celebrated as star opened random portables and threw them all in seperated ones. 

They all walked down the hill. At some point, Connie, Steven, Mabel and Star all started rolling down the hill. Tom and Marco chased after them with dipper tripping down the hill. The turtles jumped from tree to tree while ladybug held onto cat and swung from tree to tree. 

When they got to the bottom of the hill everyone beamed and celebrated some more. Ladybugs earrings beeped. "Ah!" She cried out and turned just to be stopped by Blossoms arm. "C'mon Mar-aculous ladybug. Half of us already know who you are. What's the point of hiding? Seriously. What's the poit of hiding anymore." Blossom turned. "We're all super heroes here! Half of our costumes don't cover up much. Power puffs. Detransform." 

Buttercup and blossoms disguises washed away while bubbles did the whole un-transform sequence. "See? Like all of you already knew who we were. Ladybug. Cat noir. It's okay if you detransform." Miyako said. 

Just as she said that, ladybugs transformation disappeared. Marinette giggled as tikki flew into her purse and came out with a cookie. Then she looked up and saw cat staring at her. 

"Oh don't tell me you really didn't know." Marinette said. She gasped as cats transformation washe away. "Adrien?" Before she could say anything else, adrien picked her up and spun her. 

"Okay put me down I wasn't made for this!!" Marinette yelled. She laughed as adrien hugged her. 

Star jumped onto dipper who promptly fell to the floor. She laughed and picked up his journal. "What was that spell you said before?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulder. "I just said something backwards. It's not as easy as it sounds. I took a lot of practice." Dipper said. Star hugged him. 

Tom picked up Marco and flew up just a few feet. Marco laughed and spun upside down so he landed on his feet. Tom smiled and dropped from the sky, landing on Marco. "Mwhahahahahahahah!" Tom laughed as Marco tried to sit up. 

Momoko (blossom) giggled when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and went to karate pose. Her face was fierce. Brick just laughed. Momoko sweat dropped and stood up. "What do you want brick? Where do you come from?" Momoko asked. Brick wrappe his arm around her and dipped her. "What? Am I not allowed to spend time with my blossom?" Brick asked leaning into her far. She blushed and pushed him. "Go away."

He shrugged and when she turned he was gone. She sighed and walked towards Miyako who was giggling as boomer tickled her sides. Butch was arm wrestling kauro. Marinette was playing chopsticks with adrien. Connie and Steven were rolling up and down the hill. Star and Marco were flipping through the page of the journal while star pointed at random pages and would cast a spell that summoned cats or narwhals. Tom had Marco on his lap and was telling him a story. Donnetelo and April were mapping out something in the dirt when April squealed an kissed Donnie on his cheek and went back to pointing stuff out excitedly. Momoko laughed as Donnie was internally freaking out. Mabel was drawing triangles and stars an squares in the dirt. Karma was sitting and talking to Nakamura who just randomly appeared. She didn't like the looks of it though considering they were ribbon thee hands and she could practically see devil horns sprouting from their heads. Kayano and nagisa were playing chess with stones and pine ones. She sighed. Everyone was so happy. 

The way it should stay.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That's it folks. Thanks to those who have supported me and I am glad you enjoyed it enough to read this far. Please kudo. Shows me you appreciate what I do and makes me feel special. Sorry this took so long, I'm literally writing two books made completely by me, four other fanfictions, I'm drawing an animatic and I still HAVE FLIPPING FINALS IM STUDYING FOR!!! Anyway. Have a nice day and if you have any recommendations for a fanfiction ill try to write it and please check out my other world. NERDY OUT!!!


End file.
